Number 1 Fan - A Pewdiepie Fanfiction
by PrincessBrofist
Summary: Something sinister is happening in Felix's house. Or, to be more presice, his bed. For starters, Pewdiepie doubts it's Marzia beside him. Pewds, if you manage to read this - which is probably a long shot - the point of this story is that you don't have to waste sleep for the BroArmy. Enjoy!


Number 1# Fan – A Pewdiepie Comedy Fanfic

Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg awoke in his bed, in his house. Nothing out of the ordinary.

He opened his eyes. He could see his pillow, his arm, and the wall. Still, nothing unusual.

Then, as it happens to all when we wake, his eyelids grew heavy. He felt too comfortable to move. Stifling a yawn, he lifted his head slightly and cast a lazy look at the clock.

8:30. No need to get up yet. He would start playing games for the BroArmy later. That was one of the many things that ruled about his job – he could get up whenever he wanted, as long as it was appropriate. He dropped his head back onto his pillow, closed his eyes, and attempted to go back to sleep.

This would usually work. No… it always worked. But this time, for some strange reason, something was preventing Felix from slipping back into unconsciousness.

This unusual disturbance caused Felix to frown slightly. He opened his eyes again.

As his brain woke up, he noticed something even stranger. He couldn't hear the soft snores of Marzia, who should be in bed beside him.

Then he heard it. No, not the snoring.

It was spine chilling, yet hauntingly familiar. And hard to describe. It was like… the raspy endless inhale of a demon from hell.

His eyes went wide open, awake and alert. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck.

Then he realized one more thing. If he couldn't hear his girlfriend… why could he sense the presence of someone in bed behind him?

The horrible noise continued. Felix was paralyzed, his blood pounding in his ears. The noise was coming from the presence.

It was inevitable. He had to look behind him.

Slowly, slowly, he shifted his body. Carefully, mortified, he turned his head.

What he saw stopped his heart.

Instead of Marzia, in bed beside him… was a deadly familiar monster. A bro.

"I'm your Number 1# fan, Pewdie!"

"YIIIIIAAAAAAGHHHH!"

"FELIX!"

Felix sat bolt upright, still screaming in fear.

Then his head was knocked briskly sideways, accompanied by a loud _SLAP _and a sharp pain on his right cheek.

"Get UP, Felix!"

His eyes snapped open. He wasn't in bed. There was no bro.

He was sitting in his comfy game chair. His headphones and mike were tilted askew on his head. In front of him was his computer, drifting white letters floating on the screen. _YOU HAVE TO CARRY ON_.

He must have fallen asleep while playing Amnesia. Relief, and even hilarity swept through him. It had all been a dream.

Then he noticed the person standing beside his computer.

Marzia looked irritated and tired. She was wearing her pajamas, had a bad case of bed hair, and bags hung under her eyes. She was scowling at her boyfriend, lowering the hand she had used to slap him awake. Never the less, she was still beautiful.

"Felix." Her sweet, accented voice was calmer, yet still had an irritated tone. "You have to stop playing your games late into the night, especially horror games. It will mess with your head. You just had a nightmare, and you screamed so loud and girlish you woke me up."

Felix automatically looked at the clock. It was 1:00. The curtains were shut, waiting for dawn to come.

He blushed, and looked down. "I screamed like a girl?"

"Yes you did."

Marzia took the mouse from him, saved his game, closed Amnesia, and turned off the computer, ignoring Felix's protest. She pointed strictly at the bed.

"Go to sleep now. Your BroArmy can wait till morning. Get some rest. And no more late night games!"

Felix, still looking down, nodded.

"Good." Marzia smiled. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she yawned.

"I'm going to the bathroom. If you're still sitting here when I come back, I'll slap you again!"

Then she disappeared out the door.

Felix sighed. He looked at his blank screen.

Then he removed his headset. He got up, turned, and walked towards the bed. He knew Marzia was right.

Smiling, he pulled back the covers.

"Number 1#!"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"


End file.
